


一厢情愿

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 一朵极难养育的花长成了，你也不会舍得轻易放手。他在此投注的心力和耐心，不能如此简单地化为乌有。于是他问，如果目标提出加入世界政府，会怎样处理？上级很快批示：“如果有足够能力的话，会有她的位置，前提是忠诚。”或许，会有一个不同的结局。路奇想。
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader
Kudos: 1





	一厢情愿

*一个比谁更渣的故事，爽文确实比较爽

*  
挺入那位小姐的身体时，罗布·路奇清清楚楚地听到一声呜咽。  
这让他感觉很不好，好像自己强迫对方在不情愿的情况下发生关系。但他确凿无疑做完了该做的一切，聊天，约会，亲吻，还有他妈的长得要死的前戏。  
还不够吗？  
路奇清楚地从对方口中得到了许可，无风无云的夜晚，明亮新月的照射下，她娇艳的嘴唇翕动：“我爱你，我愿意。”  
任务到这里应该进入收割阶段，他应该相信自己的魅力，亦或是执行任务的能力，收获关键人物的爱意后操纵她吐出一切想要的机密。  
但那颗芳心自她胸口出来，却没有沿着应有的方向进入路奇的掌心，反倒在中间滴溜溜地转。这样的结果不能被视为任务完成，尤其对路奇这样追求完美的人来说。  
很难形容那种焦虑，无论如何驯服他都无法拥有她，那种敲骨吸髓般彻底将她揉进自己身躯的绝对占有。她还是个不安定因素，就好像她此刻扳紧路奇后背的手在不久之后可能举起一把枪，枪口抵住他的脑袋，他没法像掌握人偶一样掌控她，也没法像消除犯罪分子那样杀掉她。  
要能杀掉，那倒简单了。  
麻烦的是不仅不能杀她，还要为了从她口中套出珍贵情报保护她。  
她脆弱得像一张纸，或许比纸还脆弱，像某种轻薄的瓷质碗碟，仿佛轻轻一碰就碎了。  
路奇头疼地想。  
你会下意识地担心她有没有淋到雨，有没有被风吹，是不是一日三餐都有好好吃，会不会一不留神崴到脚摔伤。在他心里，这种平凡的人类很容易被风吹跑，被雨淋坏，一顿饭不吃会肠胃痛，摔一跤能痛半个月，需要对待娇嫩花朵一样的呵护。  
为什么这种人会握有情报呢？  
还是关键至极，不可或缺的情报。  
她的家族是个历史悠久的科学世家，往上数十几代都在研究物理化学，先辈沉湎于理论之优美，不知怎么地到她父亲那就开了窍，方向一转开始研究火药，在遍地动乱的大航海时代堪称价值无限。  
他们掌握了一种配方简易到遍地可寻，但威力呈几何级数增加。更关键的是，似乎是利用植物和矿物间的相互反应自然提纯，让政府科学家几乎找不到对应原料，极大地提升了破解难度。一旦这样的配方传开，对世界政府的打击几乎是致命的。  
所以上级派出了他们最信任的顶级特工。

*  
平静无波的生活给不了路奇完成任务的指望，他向总部提出申请，申请非常手段，用来制造一些或许有用的契机。  
从一声枪响开始。  
她拒不合作却将女儿保护得一片天真的父亲软绵绵地倒在血泊里，一发大口径的子弹来自很远的地方，直接打碎他的肠子。  
他痛苦地蜷起身子，几乎战胜不了黏稠血液的阻力，咳着血沫让路奇带着她快跑，保护好他女儿。  
于是路奇带着她逃跑，马车转火车，火车变成肉脚，最后登上一条船。  
她感觉路奇仿佛无所不能，追兵躲得刚刚好，千钧一发还来得及为她泡一杯红茶。  
仓促之下什么也没来得及拿。  
但跑到另一座岛时，她开始为这艘只有两个人的小船添置一些东西，比如养着一束野花的花瓶，再比如因陋就简捡来压信纸的石头。  
她还有一些朋友，听说她的情况特地写信前来鼓励她，也有劝她干脆把追兵想要的东西交了一了百了的。  
她蘸上笔水就回骂。  
路奇说让她上街太过显眼，因此她的信都是路奇去寄和取的，包括日常生活打理都是路奇在做，仿佛从前那样住在城堡里。不同的是路奇不知从哪弄来一把枪给她，告诉她危急时刻用。  
这天的来信格外过分，语重心长地劝她干脆当世界政府的科学家算了，不然源源不断的追兵该怎么应付，能和男朋友私奔一辈子吗？  
她挥笔痛斥：“怎么不能？”  
正巧路奇提着新的来信走进来，见她奋笔疾书，说：“又有新的信了？”  
“马上写完。”她补上最后一句话，“世界政府不像你想得那么好，能不去就不去。”  
等路奇再回来的时候，他铁青着脸，说：“又有追兵来了，快走。”

*  
“你知道是为什么吗？”路奇忽然问，自逃亡开始他第一次提出这个问题。  
她叹了口气，觉得不该瞒着陪自己翻山越岭逃亡的人，从衣兜里摸出仓皇折下的花，又拿起压信纸的石头：“这就是我的秘密。”  
“我们家族在偶然的调研中发现了一个奇异的连锁反应。”  
“如果是很重要的秘密，最好不要告诉任何人。”路奇打断了她，“包括我。”

*  
从什么时候路奇开始模糊任务的重点了呢？  
他用四个月和她滚上床，又在新的小岛养了她八个月，事无巨细，无微不至。  
眼见着她即将在不适应的土壤枯萎，又借着她朋友的名义给她写信，有的鼓励她，当然也有的劝她交出秘密保平安。  
直到某天上级通知他任务结束，政府的科学家成功破解炸药配方，杀掉目标对象，将配方永远掩埋，他才开始觉得有点慌乱。  
一朵极难养育的花长成了，你也不会舍得轻易放手。  
他在此投注的心力和耐心，不能如此简单地化为乌有。  
于是他问，如果目标提出加入世界政府，会怎样处理？  
上级很快批示：“如果有足够能力的话，会有她的位置，前提是忠诚。”  
或许，会有一个不同的结局。路奇想。

*  
令她疑惑的是向来轻装上阵的路奇此刻竟带着厚厚的文件袋，怎么问也不说，问多了还发脾气。  
路奇眉头紧锁，初遇时那样紧绷的状态盯着她看了一会，开口缓和道：“要和咖啡吗？我去买。”  
她不假思索地回答：“要。”  
但是路奇就算是去买咖啡也没有放下厚重的文件袋。  
逃走不能带上朋友寄来的信，她想着等到新住址安定下来后知会朋友们，于是摸出纸笔开始一条条地抄录地址。  
写着写着，发觉有些不对劲。  
虽然是截然不同的字迹，但总有些相似之处，比如笔尖的粗细，下笔的轻重，用墨的浓淡，还有某些笔顺很难修改的习惯，都惊人的相似。  
她控制不住地颤抖，刹那一切的一切似乎都串起来了。  
路奇把温暖的咖啡递给她，她接过放在一边，问：“文件袋里装的是什么？”  
路奇听出她语气的变化，沉默了。如果说她从前是冰糖，那现在就是冰块。  
“文件袋里装的是什么？”她重复道。  
“……”  
她没有浪费时间在同一个问题，举起路奇交给她用于防身的枪，用路奇教她的姿势瞄准路奇。  
她很天真，但不愚蠢。  
“你一直在骗我。”举枪的手微微颤抖。  
路奇自嘲地笑了笑，笑这没有半分变化的结局。  
“我劝过你，劝你加入世界政府，可你没有珍惜我为你争取来的机会。”  
“那么，我最后问你一次，愿不愿意加入世界政府？”  
“不愿意。”  
“让我看看你的脸。”他几乎是苦涩地说出完全不符合自己的话。  
然而骤然意识到被欺骗的人总是比始终了解内情的人更决绝一些，她毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，恰好此时风吹开拦在她脸上的乱发，宛如被风雪剥开的玫瑰。  
子弹被铁块崩开，一道白印都没能留下。  
路奇叹了口气，他为她牵马，陪她跳舞，为她修剪花枝，为她料理饮食，为她遮风挡雨，为她殚精竭虑。固然她看不到全部，可是他为她做的，连一点犹豫都换不来吗？  
“好吧。”最终还是换上了无所谓的笑，抬了抬眸，顶起僵硬的眼皮，“我们不要闹得这么难堪好吗？”  
“最后的最后，你可以选你喜欢的地方，我会把你的骨灰种下来。”


End file.
